


I- ok..?

by BHy3rin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Crack, How Do I Tag, Jungkook is a magical exercising pen, Kim Taehyung | V & Min Yoongi | Suga are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Naiad Park Jimin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry :D, Tags Are Hard, Witch Kim Taehyung | V, and he's lazy, but he doesn't cuz don't interrupt nature she'll fight you, but he's a guy not a girl, he can control his tree, he can turn into a human, he has plant powers, he's half hamadryad half just a guy with plant powers, so like, txt are brats, yoongi can control plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHy3rin/pseuds/BHy3rin
Summary: Yoongi lived in a hut. In the middle of a forest. Away from the town.So they thought he was a witch..?Really weird, but he ain't one. His 2 km away neighbour is a witch tho.a.k.a. the story where Taehyung is the witch, not Yoongi and things happen. Welcome to the daily life of Yoongi! (not really)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. F for Respects

**Author's Note:**

> hello! well, I'm glad that you're reading this lol. Thank you! Anyways, this is my 1st time writing and I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. The other members (aside from Taehyung, Yoongi and Jungkook cuz they're in the 1st) appear in other chapters. Enjoy!

"RUN! BITCH RUN!" a kid shouted to another

"OH MY GOSH, I WAS ABOUT TO TRIP ON THAT ROOT! WHERE DID THAT EVEN COME FROM?"

"WHO EVEN USES GOSH NOWADAYS?!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN! HE'S CATCHING UP!"

"OI! YOU PRICKS! COME BACK HERE AND FIX MY GARDEN- AISH! STOP RUNNING! JISOOS MY KNEES ARE ACHING AND I'M NOT EVEN 30 YET?!?!" a man ran after them while panting.

"HAHA! OLD MAN!" a kid screamed back and then stuck out his tongue as he and the rest successfully ran away.

The ‘old man’ just watched them run off while he clutched his knees from the pain.“One day, they’ll face my wrath.” he grudgingly mumbled to himself while he slowly returned to his humble abode with a destroyed garden.

_Why? Why do they do this to me?_ He then decided that he should fix his garden from the new damage added to the 1st one.

* * *

*tiny flashback*

Yoongi's day was peaceful so far. He was sat on his comfortable chair, drinking tea while reading a book about plants. The birds were happily chirping, the wind was calmy blowing through the trees and the sound of rushing water from a nearby stream made Yoongi’s reading relaxing.

All was calm.

Until it was disturbed by whispered screaming... right outside the window beside him.

“OI! TAEHYUN! WHERE’S THE SOIL?” the small boy whisper screamed to the one beside him.

“Oh goodness, Beomgyu don’t shout. He’ll hear us!” another boy scolded the first. Yoongi always thought that he resembled a fox.

_It's not even 9 am yet. Why are they here and where do they get this energy?_ he questioned to himself. He stood up, opened the window and looked at them.

“OI BRATS WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GARDEN!” Yoongi screamed at them. All 5 boys looked up at him from their crouched positions. One was holding a bucket of soil.

“HE CAUGHT US!” the bunny looking one shouted in surprise. He shouldn’t have been, with how loud ‘Beomgyu’ was.

“TAEHYUN DUMP THE SOIL AND SQUISH IT! QUICK!” ‘Beomgyu’ screamed while pushing ‘Taehyun’ who was holding a bucket of soil, forward. 

“BEOMGYU THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!” fox boy screamed while ‘Taehyun’ dumped the soil on top of a bunch of flowers and squished it with his foot. The boys then continued to raid the garden while Yoongi chased them around. 

*end of tiny flashback*

* * *

And now, they're attacking his house... again.

_And it's not even noon yet..._ he thought.

The ‘town kids’, as Yoongi calls them, also known as Beomgyu, Yeonjun, Taehyun, Heuningkai and Soobin (they weren't the only town kids, but then these kids were the only ones that attack Yoongi's house) decided that attacking his garden for the 2nd time today was a good idea. Yoongi was just fixing his garden from the 1st attack when the ‘pricks’ came back and ambushed him.

_Well, they didn’t really ambush me... And that Soobin and Kai kid wasn’t there for the 2nd round… They just… nevermind._ He argued to himself as he continued regrowing the flowers that were dumped with dirt, stomped on and crumpled under their eXpEnSiVe shoes.

 _‘My shoes are Goochee’ ‘My shoes are Naikii’ ‘My shoes are Ehdiides’ psshh. They’re not even the original brands_ he continued ranting inside his head as he fixed his garden.

“Need any help?” a voice from behind him asked.

“Oh, Taehyung. Hello, and yes, I do need help. Those kids attacked me again and it’s not even lunchtime yet!” Yoongi replied with irritation clear in his voice.

“Oh well… um… I still don’t get why they attack you, to be honest... Hehe.”

“They think I’m a witch”

“Lol, what? How??” Taehyung asked while clutching his tummy as he started laughing.

“Taehyung this isn’t the first time you asked, nor it is the first time I told you the explanation. Why do you laugh every time?” Yoongi questioned (although he already knew the answer) as he gave Taehyung the deadpan look.

It’s a routine at this point.

“What’s wrong with laughing? Anyways, I do still think it’s funny after all these years. Now tell me the explanation as to why they think you’re a witch.”

“Well,” Yoongi started speaking but Taehyung started laughing again, “Shut up if you wanna hear it.” Taehyung behaved himself. “If one looks mean and lives in a hut surrounded by weird-looking plants in the middle of the forest with no one nearby, another would possibly think that the person is a witch.” Yoongi snapped back.

Taehyung laughed again but quieted down just seconds later and straightened himself.

“But, I too, live in a hut? Also, surrounded by weird-looking plants? In the middle of the forest? But hey, you live near me!” Taehyung slowly pointed out whilst wearing a wide rectangular grin.

“It’s because you live in the darker parts of the woods, Tae. It may be just 2 kilometres, but there’s a drastic change from my area to yours.” Yoongi was bored now, but it’s routine.

And a routine for Taehyung is a routine. That kinda doesn’t make sense, but just pretend it does.

“Ain’t my fault my magic thrives in darker places” Taehyung replied as pompously as he can. You see, Yoongi wished that his power was related to staying in the dark. Sadly, his power needed him to stay somewhere sunny.

He can control and grow plants. Any plants. But that’s all. 

Although there are dark plants, (which Yoongi happily grows for Taehyung when the other ever asks for it) his powers mostly thrive in the light. So that’s why he lives somewhere sunny instead of somewhere dark.

Anyways, it’s the part of the routine where Yoongi has to make up an original reply to Taehyung’s statement. _Oh, what a joy…._

“Uhhh… wait I’m thinking of a reply. Oh. Uh… funny how… your power thrives in darkness when you’re such a happy and bubbly person?” Yoongi hesitantly made up. He wasn’t sure if he already said it in the past, but he’ll wait for Taehyung’s judgement.

“Yoongz, you said that during the 34th time we did our routine. I shall give you a 0.2 out of 10 and I’m being generous,” Taehyung judged him.

“Aish… how do you even remember the exact time? What number are we on right now?”

“Magic and we’re on the 2175th already” 

“I- ok…” poor yoongi had his house (but mostly the garden) attacked at least 2175 times. (Since Taehyung isn’t there to do the routine for every time the kids attacked his house. That’s just draining precious energy.)

They then continued talking while fixing Yoongi’s garden. 

Time passed and it was already 1 pm. They managed to fix Yoongi’s garden and the kids didn’t come back for round 3.

_Thank God…_ he sighed as he stood.

They both cleaned up and said their goodbyes since Taehyung had to go home to finish a project he was working on. As Yoongi walked back to the door, Taehyung called him.

“Hey, Yoongz!”

Yoongi looked at him, “Yeah?” 

“My bff wants to meet you tomorrow! We are all meeting up at that lake you found a few months ago!”

“I- what? Huh?-” he was confused.

“Oh! And don’t be late! Be there by 4:30 am!” Taehyung added.

“Wha-”

“OK bye-bye!” Taehyung grinned as he ran into the woods.

“I didn’t know he has a bff aside from me… makes sense tho.” He talked to himself and shrugged. He entered his home and decided to take a bath then eat lunch and sleep for 3 hours.

_Oh shit, he said 4:30 am, not pm...I just hope those kids don’t come back while I’m sleeping…_

They did and he didn’t wake up while they were there. He just found out after checking his garden when he woke up 4 hours later (he planned 3 but he doesn’t control his sleep).

It’s safe to say that poor Yoongi was pissed and he gave up fixing the garden for the day.

* * *

Anyways, the rest of the story is for another day.

BUT

This story wouldn’t exist without me!

SO 

Shall I introduce myself? 

Hello! My name is Jeon Jungkook! I am a magical pen Taehyung made after he read a book about 2 schools, one for good and evil. He decided that he didn’t want to call me ‘The Storian’ (whatever that is) so he gave me a real name! :D

Anyways, I’m bored and I didn’t have anything to do. So, I decided to write about that short friend no. 2 of Taehyung! Writing something is like exercise for me, and I love it! It lets my ink flow properly, and I don’t have to worry about clogging! (even if Taehyung said that magical pens don’t run out of ink nor clogs. Exercise is exercise and I shall have my exercise.) Taehyung also accidentally turned me into a human once and from that day forward, I can turn into a human! I know who lives where (since I explored the forest and the town) and what happens in the future! (since I’m writing the past which makes the ‘future’ our present.)

Anyways, this saddens me, but I’ll have to end it here for now. Goodbye! :D

  
  
  



	2. Bed and Friend

_ Doot. doot. doot. Doot.  _

It was 4 am and Yoongi’s alarm clock was ringing. It was still dark and cold outside with no signs of the sun rising. The beeps continued to ring throughout the house but Yoongi refused to get up. He knew he had to, but he knew as well that waking up was a hard task. Especially since the bed was very warm and soft.

_ It’s not my fault that my dreams are really good… _ he complained in his mind as he turned on his side, clutching his pillow tighter.

_ It’s Taehyung’s. All Taehyung’s.  _ He continued.

Well you see, one year ago, Yoongi went on a trip to other forests to see how nature was in unfamiliar areas. The trip would last for 2 weeks and well, who would defend the garden from the town kids while he was gone? 

So of course, he had to resort to his only option. (He had other options but creating deadly plants that would eat children wouldn’t please the town when they’ll notice that their kids were missing only to find their bodies in Yoongi’s garden would it?) He travelled to Taehyung’s house and asked for him to defend the house. 

Since no one goes to Taehyung’s house and the guy wasn’t busy at the time, Taehyung decided that he would just stay in Yoongi’s house for the entire duration of his trip. It also meant that Taehyung had to sleep on Yoongi’s bed, which he found unpleasant as the mattress was shabby and cold, the only pillow was uncomfortable and the blanket was thin and falling apart at the seams.

So Taehyung did the only logical thing he could think of. He charmed everything that Yoongi’s bed composed of to be comfortable. He never really understood how Yoongi managed to sleep in this thing he called a ‘bed’.

Well, there’s an explanation to that. Yoongi knew from the beginning (which was him at age 7,) that getting up was such a hard task. So he planned a method for him to get up easily. What was the method? The bed must always be uncomfortable. It actually worked for Yoongi, and ever since he did that, he didn’t have problems in waking up. But then,

2 weeks passed, and he returned home from his trip. He thanked Taehyung for defending his lonely hut and continued with his day, but he was tired.

And he wanted to sleep.

He grew excited at the idea of sleep and immediately jumped onto the bed, only to find it very comfortable and weird. He was confused and tried to make it uncomfortable again. He punched, kicked, and even wrestled it (poor bed can’t fight back cus it’s not alive), but no matter what he does, it’s still comfortable. He didn’t give up so easily yet though. He spent some more hours attacking it in any possible way he could think of (plants were involved) before he checked the time and gave up. When he did, he found out that he has been spending 3 hours just trying to make it uncomfortable.

_ The bed may not be uncomfortable, but my body is.  _ He rolled over only to find his vision blocked with a pile of dirt he didn’t bother to put away. Even with that, the bed was still comfortable. 

_ To whoever is listening in my head, send help. It’s too comfortableeee...  _ He groaned out loud in annoyance and finally accepted defeat. 

He rolled over again but with his back to bed, and stared up to the ceiling. As he continued staring at the ceiling, he decided to ponder as to why his bed just won’t be uncomfortable. He thought for a few more munites, but due to the extreme comfort of the bed (a sensation he hasn’t felt for years), he started falling into slumber quickly. Just as he was about to be out of the state of consciousness, he had an epiphany.

_ Taehyung _ , he thought.

And then he fell asleep.

  
  


Well back to the current situation, Yoongi did manage to get up, and it wasn’t easy. It was only after 10 minutes of twisting and turning in his bed and 3 just sitting down, glaring into the potted plant sitting innocently on his desk from across the room did he finally get out. Since there were only 17 minutes left and the lake was an 8-minute walk from his house, he concluded that now was a good time to start getting ready.

Honestly, why must one conclude I- nevermind let’s go back to the story.

He drank his morning coffee and then had his breakfast being heated up in the oven while he took a short bath. After taking his meal, he changed and went outside. There were only 2 minutes left till 4:30. 

There may be 2 minutes left, but there is a certain advantage in controlling plants when one is running late.

* * *

Yoongi was zooming through the forest while sitting on a large leaf attached to a vine. He figured that cold wind rapidly hitting his face as he passed by using a makeshift magic carpet ride would fully wake him up (as he was a tad bit asleep), and he was right. He got to the lake in 2 minutes.

_ Right on time _ . He thought as he stepped off and reverted the large vine back to its normal size. He looked around and noticed that the area was still the same from when he last visited. The same willow sat near the lake and the lake was still. The area seemed to radiate a winter vibe as the flowers of lily pads were only in the shades of blue, purple or white. The bark of the surrounding trees was all in different shades of grey that looked cold. The grass also looked like they were sharp and had frost when they were actually soft. 

The only things that contrasted everything were the bright autumn coloured leaves that hung on the trees, the glowing flowers that lit up the area and the figure that was sat on an oddly smooth rock (which he didn’t remember being flat) with his back facing him. Said figure noticed a presence behind him and turned around.

“Oh! Yoongi!” Taehyung all but ran towards him from where he was sitting and slung his arm around him. Yoongi shifted a bit and walked alongside Taehyung who pulled him over to the large flat-topped rock.

_ It looks too smooth to be naturally flat.  _ He inwardly commented as he looked at the rock.  _ I don’t even recall it being like this during the last time I was here. _

“Ooh, are you curious about the rock?” Taehyung asked as he noticed the older staring at it for a long time.

“Yeah. Is that a natural rock, or did you cut it with magic?” 

“Both”

Yoongi looked at Taehyung with confusion, “How..?”

“I saw the rock and cut it with magic and it was smooth but not as smooth as this.”

“But..?”

“I left it for some time and came back to find it extremely smooth” Taehyung finished with a grin.

_ I swear this kid smiles too much _

Excuse you, there’s never a ‘too much’ when Taehyung smiles! Anyways, they each sat on both ends of the rock with Taehyung’s back and Yoongi’s front, facing the lake.

_ This is one large rock…  _ he observed.  _ And where’s Tae’s bff? _

“So… uh… Oh yeah, where’s your bff?” Yoongi looked around.

“Oh my god, I nearly forgot about him lol,” Taehyung sheepishly said with slightly widened eyes as he scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, a soft splash of water was heard.

“AHH! MY BACK! JIMIN!!” Taehyung screamed as he spun around to face something in the water. Yoongi can’t see who or what it was since Taehyung was blocking the way. Although, it was quite obvious that something was floating on the water since ripples disturbed the lake’s originally unmoving surface.

“Wow Tae I thought you’ll never forget me?” the voice joked from behind Tae. He sounded like a male so Yoongi finally let his mind address ‘it’ as ‘he’.

“aAaAaaAhhh JiMiN mY sHirT iS wEt nOw i’M cOLd.” Taehyung complained to ‘Jimin’ in a voice that has unstable pitches whilst flailing his arms around and jumping on the stop which coincidentally made it look like some ritual dance. Jimin just laughed.

“Uhhhh…” Yoongi suddenly spoke, interrupting the two who seemed to forget that Yoongi was there.

Taehyung be forgetting his friends... Damn… aNYWAYS-

Taehyung turned around and Jimin poked his head from around Taehyung. And then Yoongi and Jimin had eye contact. The boy had straight silver hair and silver eyes with both having some tints of blue. He also had a pale and smooth complexion which seemed a little bit shiny from the water.

“Oh hi. I assume you’re Tae’s bff?” Yoongi looked at him from where he sat. 

_ He looks kinda cute…  _ Yoongi admitted to himself.

KiNdA?! There’s something wrong with this guy. aNyWaYs-

“Oh yes! Hi! My name is Park Jimin!” Jimin smiled with a slight blush as he introduced himself.

“-and I’m a Naiad”

There was a brief silence in which Taehyung continued smiling and Jimin expectantly looked at Yoongi.

“Oh… that… makes sense.” 

Taehyung just looked at Yoongi with disbelief.

“Yoongi, is that all you have to say?” Tahyung questioned with a blank expression.

“I mean, he ain’t wrong. I do look the part.” Jimin smiled and shrugged while still in the water.

“Ok fine. I’m Yoongi. And I’m half hamadryad, half just some random guy with plant powers.” Yoongi sighed and walked over to Jimin who was still in the water.

He stuck his hand out, “Nice to meet you” and smiled.

There was another brief silence.

“AAAWWWW IS OUR YOONGZ FINALLY HAPPY TO MEET ANOTHER LIVING BEING THAT ISN’T A PLANT OR ANIMAL?” Taehyung gushed and pinched Yoongi’s cheek. Yoongi struggled to be free from Taehyung while his hand was still sticking out.

That’s kinda sad... To be honest-

Jimin grabbed Yoongi’s hands using both of his and Yoongi froze, allowing Taehyung to continue gushing over him.

_ Oh wow, they’re tiny. _

“Nice to meet you too Yoongi… Hyung..?” Jimin smiled (it’s the one where he can’t see anything).

“Ah yes. Yoongi is our hyung Jiminie!” Taehyung finally stopped gushing over Yoongi- who’s cheeks were so red from the pinching Taehyung did -and started doing a silly dance.

“Lord have mercy on me” Yoongi groaned as he slowly slumped to the ground.

“Awww I love you too hyoongie,” Taehyung said as he continued dancing. Jimin was laughing at Taehyung and got out of the water. Yoongi, unbeknownst to both, was watching Jimin as he got out

_ Wtf… _

“Jimin?”

“Yeah?” Jimin turned to look at him. Taehyung was still dancing.

“You’re only wearing a brief?”

At this, Taehyung stopped dancing and spun on the spot.

“YA PARK JIMIN! I DIDN’T KNOW YOUR BODY WAS THIS GOOD” Jimin blushed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


AANNNNDDDD CUT

ITS TIME FOR YOUR DAILY DOSE OF THE MAGICAL EXERCISING PEN, JEON JUNGKOOK! :D

I HAVE COME, UPON THEE, TO-

I don’t even know what I’m saying. Please ignore that.

ANYWAYS

I introduce myself to Yoongi sometime soon, but not as a human. :D

I can draw myself into any way I want to and have come up with a brilliant plan!

You shall see soon.

But for now, I shall say my farewells!

BYE BYE!!! (I must rest for I have been exercising the whole day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You managed to read through all that? Thank you! I hope you enjoyed! ^_^  
> word count for this chapter: 1922  
> posted on: 03/30/2020 1:55 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> ok if you made it until here without cringing, thank you! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! ^_^  
> word count for this chapter: 1551  
> posted on: 03/29/2020 1:26 a.m.


End file.
